Festividades
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scorbus) Albus e Scorpius passam juntos algumas festividades, onde descobrem alguns sentimentos que possuem um pelo outro.
1. Chapter 1 - Halloween

**Titulo:** Festividades | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Scorpius Malfoy /Albus S. Potter | **Gênero:** **Romance/Amizade** | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** Short-fic | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Scorbus) Albus e Scorpius passam juntos algumas festividades, onde descobrem alguns sentimentos que possuem um pelo outro.

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com esse tema, não leia.

Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^

S.L.

.

 **FESTIVIDADES**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Halloween**

Um grupo de cinco jovens de dezessete anos, com vestes tradicionais bruxas, passeava pelos bairros de Londres. Estava uma maravilhosa noite de Halloween, não muito fria, e a lua cheia iluminava o céu, tornando aquele momento ainda mais sombrio e assustador.

As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas disfarçadas para comemorarem aquela data festiva, desde fantasmas, que somente eram enormes lençóis brancos com dois recortes em forma de círculo para os olhos e que, de vez em quando, agitavam os braços para parecerem mais assustadores. Zumbis, cujas maquiagens eram tão impressionantes que pareciam reais, envoltos em roupas rasgadas e sujas. Lobisomens, com máscaras peludas e aterrorizantes, de olhos amarelos e dentes pontiagudos. Vampiros de longos dentes brancos, sangue escorrendo pelos cantos da boca, e com capas longas e negras, que esvoaçavam atrás deles, entre outras criaturas sobrenaturais, com grandes sacos em forma de abóbora, prontos para pedirem doces. Batiam de porta em porta e entoavam em coro "doçura ou travessura", esperando receber muitos chocolates. Um gato negro, de grandes olhos amarelos, estava sentado em cima de um muro e observava todos com atenção, se mexendo, de vez em quando, só para lamber uma pata.

Vários candeeiros iluminavam os caminhos e o chão tinha algumas folhas de várias cores, que estalavam quando eles passavam por cima com os pés. As casas brilhavam em tons fantasmagóricos, com abóboras horripilantes à entrada das portas e fantasmas presos nas árvores nuas, que balançavam ao sabor do vento, dando mais mistério e terror ao cenário apavorante. Algumas tinham várias lápides enterradas na grama, que pareciam verdadeiros cemitérios, e espantalhos de palha. Uma casa até tinha enormes aranhas negras nas janelas, e Albus pensou para si mesmo como reagiria seu tio Ron ao ver aquelas criaturas peludas e negras. Apostava que apanharia um grande susto. Se virou para seus amigos, era a primeira vez que andavam sozinhos pela parte Muggle e alguns, como Scorpius, Lorcan e Lysander, nunca ali tinham estado.

Estava ao lado de seu melhor amigo e conversavam sobre um tema que tinham em comum: livros. Ao contrário de seu irmão James, que era fanático por Quidditch, ele não se interessava nem um pouco por aquele esporte. Eles adoravam ler, era maravilhoso cheirar um livro acabado de comprar, sentir as páginas contra seus dedos. Grande parte do tempo que tinham estado em Hogwarts, tinha sido passado na biblioteca, lendo, adquirindo mais e mais conhecimento. Mas não eram fanáticos como Rose que, tal como sua tia, eram bibliotecas ambulantes. Lysander e Lorcan observavam atentamente as crianças. Eles sempre tinham ouvido falar do Halloween Muggle, mas nunca pensaram que pudesse ser tão popular.

— Você tinha razão, Rose. — Comentou Lorcan, olhando para a garota — Muggles realmente adoram o Halloween.

— Eu sei. - Respondeu ela, com seu tom firme e decidido, enquanto mexia seu volumoso cabelo. Sua pele cor de marfim brilhava ao luar devido à maquiagem suave que usava. Um grupo de crianças passou por eles, e um menino disfarçado de vampiro, com grandes dentes brancos, comentou:

— Vocês estão bem legais.

— Verdade. - Concordou uma menina vestida de bruxinha, que segurava com uma mão uma varinha de plástico e, com a outra, uma vassoura. Seu cabelo estava escondido debaixo do longo chapéu pontiagudo e brilhante que usava. Um coro de vozes infantis concordou sonoramente e Rose agradeceu, docemente;

— Obrigada. - As crianças se afastaram, seus sacos cheios de doces, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

— Isso é fantástico. - Elogiou Lorcan – Todo esse cenário, parece tudo real.

— E o mais impressionante é que não utilizaram magia. - Comentou Lysander — Muggles são mesmo engenhosos. O que é esquisito, só de pensar que, alguns séculos atrás, queriam queimar bruxos na fogueira. O que quase sempre não conseguiam, pois a gente se escondia muito bem.

— As mentalidades mudam. - Falou Scorpius — E o fato dos Muggles pensarem que bruxos não existem, que são só histórias para crianças, é uma mais valia para a gente, que está protegida...

E continuaram conversando. Albus observou a interação entre eles e sentiu um pouco de ciúmes. Ele era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que confidenciava o que sentia, o que realmente pensava. Perto de Scorpius, podia ser ele mesmo, sem máscaras, sem mentiras, e não só o filho de Harry Potter. A amizade deles sempre tinha sido alvo de críticas por todos. Suas famílias nunca se tinham dado bem, mas eles sempre ficaram juntos. Não se interessavam pelo que os outros diziam nas costas deles. Eles é que eram importantes. Mas, desde há alguns meses que tinha começado a pensar nele de outra maneira.

Não sabia o porque, mas desejava mais contato do que simples tapas nas costas, ou abraços rápidos. Desejava ser beijado, acariciado, amado por ele. Pensou em sua família e teve receio que descobrissem seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Malfoy. Suas famílias não se davam mal, mas seria um choque para todos eles. Exceto Lily, que só o queria ver feliz.

Tentando afastar seus pensamentos, se virou para sua prima, que explicava sabiamente os costumes do Halloween dos não-mágicos para os irmãos. Escutaram um grito e se viraram, vendo um jovem vestido de esqueleto na varanda na casa onde estavam penduradas as aranhas, começando a atirar doces. Crianças de todos os lados correram até lá, se empurrando uns aos outros, para apanharem o maior número de doces, principalmente pirulitos e balas de chocolate.

— Aposto que consigo apanhar mais doces que você. - Provocou Lysander a seu irmão.

— Isso é o que você queria. - Ripostou Lorcan, e correram até à habitação.

— Crianças. - Resmungou Rose, enquanto eles os seguiam. Albus observou seu amigo pelo canto do olho. Ele estava maravilhoso, suas vestes coladas ao corpo, revelando seus músculos, uma dádiva deixada pelos intensos treinos de Quidditch, que esvoaçavam atrás de si. Seus cabelos platinados caíam sensualmente pelo rosto pálido e seu sorriso parecia iluminar ainda mais aquela noite. Ruborizou ao reparar nos lábios de Scorpius, vermelhos e carnudos, muito mais convidativos naquela noite do que antes e teve vontade de o beijar.

— Vamos, Al? - Perguntou Scorpius, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ficou atordoado por uns segundos, antes de responder:

— Claro, Scorp. - Correram até à casa, entre risadas e brincadeiras, aproveitando aquela noite especial, sem saberem que o futuro lhes reservaria uma pequena surpresa.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! O próximo capítulo só será escrito no Natal, que é outra festividade. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Tenham um Feliz Halloween! Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Natal

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e, obrigada pelos comentários. Aqui está mais um capítulo, que é dedicado a cada pessoa que comentou o capítulo anterior e que esperou pela atualização. Espero que gostem desse. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Natal**

Scorpius observava atentamente as seis pessoas que estavam em seu redor. Seu pai e a família de Albus estavam sentados na grande mesa e conversavam civilizadamente, embora estivessem um pouco tensos. Exceto Lily, que conversava animadamente com seu pai, que estava ligeiramente ruborizado. James estava em silêncio, observando a sala, e a Srª Potter conversava em voz baixa com seu marido, que se deliciava com um sufflé, enquanto escutava atentamente o que ela dizia.

Há muito tempo que a Mansão Malfoy não recebia visitas, principalmente desde a morte de sua mãe, há quatro anos atrás. Tinha sido difícil convencer suas famílias, durou muito tempo, mas conseguiram com um pouco de persuasão, típico de Slytherins. De vez em quando, olhava pela janela e via a neve caindo suavemente, cobrindo a grama de branco.

A sala estava ricamente decorada: no fundo, perto da parede, estava uma grande árvore de Natal, lindamente decorada e com muitos presentes, de várias formas e tamanhos, debaixo delas. Fogo crepitava na lareira, transmitindo sombras nas paredes brancas, decoradas com retratos, que observavam tudo silenciosamente. Tinha sido sua ideia fazer aquele jantar. Ele e Albus eram amigos há muitos anos e sempre tinham ido à casa um do outro, embora no início tivesse sido esquisito para a família de ambos. Havia, sobretudo, desconfiança, devido ao nome que carregavam. As pessoas olhavam para eles com curiosidade, principalmente, devido ao passado de seus pais e avós, o que o aborrecia.

Todos estavam bem trajados, as mulheres usavam vestidos que combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos, maquiagem suave no rosto, o que as tornava ainda mais belas, e os homens trajavam vestes negras e tradicionais, que os tornavam elegantes.

Estava sentado ao lado de seu amigo e observava ocasionalmente seus movimentos. Embora não fosse tão semelhante a seu irmão, Albus também penteava seus cabelos negros para trás, o que o tornava mais sensual.

Três elfos domésticos, de uniformes negros e com um "M" bordado a branco em cima do coração, que significava lealdade à família, andavam de um lado para o outro, garantindo que não faltava bebida nem comida aos convidados.

A mesa tinha pratos de peru assado, ou pato assado, com batatas, arroz de cenoura, tal como cabrito.

Havia agradáveis bebidas, como limonada amanteigada quente, chocolate quente com Schnapps de menta, ponche de rum, vinho quente, champanhe, uísque de fogo, entre outros.

E deliciosas sobremesas, como rabanadas, quiche, tortas de vários sabores, cupcakes de morango, pudins, mousse de chocolate, e mais algumas iguarias.

Albus se virou para ele e sorriu. Scorpius não pode evitar sorrir também, pois o sorriso de seu amigo era contagiante.

– Está gostando?

– Sim, estou. – Respondeu ele – A comida está deliciosa, o ambiente acolhedor. Está tudo perfeito.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Scorpius, polidamente. Albus olhou para o lado e comentou, enquanto apontava discretamente com o dedo para seu pai e o pai de Scorpius, que estavam tensos, embora conversassem civilizadamente.

– Nossos pais estão duros como pedras.

– _É verdade._ – Sussurrou ele, ao mesmo tempo que um dos elfos colocava um prato de biscoitos com formas natalícias na mesa. Os dois ergueram um braço ao mesmo tempo, prontos para apanharem o único biscoito com o rosto do Papai Noel, quando suas mãos se tocaram. Ambos ruborizaram e as afastaram de imediato. Scorpius sentia suas mãos suadas pelo nervosismo e seu rosto quente. Eram raras as vezes que tocava tão intimamente nele mas, sempre que o fazia, se sentia quente.

Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu que Albus estava de rosto ruborizado e suas mãos entrelaçadas. O clima entre eles estava tenso. Um elfo encheu os copos deles com cerveja de manteiga e Albus bebeu logo um gole. Scorpius pediu:

– Me desculpe.

– Está tudo bem. – Falou Albus, sem olhar para ele. Seus cabelos negros tapavam parte de seu rosto, que estava pálido.

O herdeiro dos Malfoys não gostava de o ver incomodado. Preferia vê-lo sorrindo, brincando, rindo. Seu rosto ficavam mais iluminado, sereno. Percebendo que Albus continuava tenso, implorou:

– Al.

– Está tudo bem. – Falou Albus, olhando para ele e sorrindo levemente, com o rosto ganhando a cor a pouco a pouco. Scorpius percebeu que seu amigo estava ficando mais solto e ficou aliviado. Sentia que Albus era diferente. Não sabia direito o que, mas ele era especial. Adorava observá-lo enquanto ele conversava, ou lia, seu rosto ficava sério.

Pegou em um biscoito com a forma de um boneco de neve, com sabor a canela e trincou, saboreando lentamente.

Lily escrevia mensagens em seu celular. James se ergueu e pegou também em um punhado de biscoitos, colocando no prato.

– James! – Repreendeu sua mãe e ele fez uma expressão inocente. Um elfo colocou mais um prato com biscoitos a seu lado e James se deliciou, ignorando a expressão séria de sua mãe.

Lily pegou em mais uma fatia de cheesecake de morango e comeu um pedaço, enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa que estava pousada nas costas da cadeira. O Sr. e a Srª Potter conversavam com seu pai. Um relógio de madeira dava as doze badaladas.

– Meia noite! – Exclamou James, sorrindo como uma criança. Se levantaram e foram em direção à árvore de Natal. Andaram atarefados à procura de seus presentes, distribuindo os que não eram seus pelos outros. Se sentaram nos sofás confortáveis com seus presentes e começaram a rasgar seus pacotes.

– Uau! – Exclamou James, admirado, ao rasgar seus embrulhos. Tudo o que tinha recebido estava relacionado com Quidditch. Seu pai lhe tinha oferecido um kit de limpeza de vassouras, para sua Flecha de Ouro, um livro de Quidditch do Sr. Malfoy, equipamento de sua mãe, um pomo de ouro de sua irmã, e um mini estádio de Quidditch com jogadores que se mexiam magicamente, de Albus e Scorpius.

Harry sorriu ao ver a emoção de seu filho mais velho. Ele tinha no colo uma pena mágica, com plumas de pavão, oferecida por Lily. Um cachecol, feito por sua mulher. De Albus e James, uma fotografia emoldurada de sua família, tirada durante aquele verão e, de Scorpius e Draco um casaco longo e quente, para quando fosse realizar missões para outros países, como vigiar campeonatos de Quidditch.

Ginny recebeu de seu marido um colar com um coração de diamantes, de Lily um perfume com fragrância de baunilha, de Albus e James uma blusa florida para o verão e um casaco cor de rosa pálido e, dos Malfoys, um par de sapatos e uma bolsa. Percebia-se de imediato que eles tinham recebido ajuda de Lily, que conhecia muito bem os gostos de sua mãe.

Lily tinha em suas mãos um estojo de maquiagem, presenteada por seus pais, umas pantufas cor de rosa de James, um romance bruxo de Albus e, dos Malfoys, um vestido florido.

Draco recebeu um vinho maduro dos elfos, do Sr. e Srª Potter. Dos irmãos Potter uma caixa de madeira com o brasão dos Malfoys, para guardar suas maiores relíquias e, de Scorpius, uma pintura em tamanho real de sua falecida esposa que, naquele momento, sorria carinhosamente para ele.

Scorpius recebeu de seu pai um conjunto de vestes tradicionais bruxas, que estava precisando. Suas estavam pequenas. Do Sr e Srª Potter umas camisas brancas, de Lily um casaco de capuz, muito confortável e quente e, de James um infalível removedor de espinhas em dez segundos, embora não tivesse em seu rosto. De Albus um colar em forma de pomo de outro que, quando aberto, mostrava a fotografia de seus pais.

Albus recebeu de seus pais um kit de limpeza de varinhas e, de James, um relógio de pulso, já que perdia a hora quando lia. De sua irmã uns tênis cinzentos, que pareciam ser confortáveis e, de Scorpius, um livro de História da Magia, que há muito tempo cobiçava. Enquanto seus familiares comentavam e agradeciam seus presentes, Albus se virou para seu amigo e disse:

– Scorp, obrigado. – Scorpius sorriu e falou:

– Eu também preciso agradecer. Obrigado. É um lindo presente. – Albus ruborizou, enquanto sorria, e respondeu:

– Que bom que gostou. Fiquei feliz por saber.

Scorpius observou os lábios carnudos de seu amigo e teve a vontade súbita de o beijar. Percebendo seus pensamentos, abanou a cabeça e, observando o colar, desejou:

– Feliz Natal, Al.

– Feliz Natal, Scorp. – Respondeu Albus, carinhosamente. Ele levantou o olhar e, enquanto se observava, Scorpius percebeu o que realmente sentia por seu amigo.

Que gostava dele. Estava apaixonado por ele.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! O que acharam dos pensamentos de Scorpius? Será que eles irão ficar juntos? Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história. Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal! Bjs: D


	3. Chapter 3 - Ano Novo

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e, obrigada pelos comentários. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Ano Novo**

Uma semana se passou desde a festa de Natal na Mansão Malfoy. Scorpius, desde que percebera que tinha sentimentos profundos por Albus, ficava sempre com olhar sonhador, pensando nele.

O colar que seu amigo lhe tinha oferecido estava sempre em seu pescoço e se sentia protegido por ele, como se sua mãe estivesse sempre a seu lado.

Na tarde seguinte, Albus chegara a sua casa e o puxara para o Mundo Muggle. Como era o Boxing Day (1), havia promoções nas lojas. Passaram a tarde toda em shoppings, comprando que era necessário, ou o mais bonito. Lancharam no Mc Donald´s e voltaram para casa com as mãos cheias de sacos. Scorpius até foi obrigado a realizar feitiços de encolhimento, para conseguirem levar tudo.

Aquela era a ultima noite do ano. Na Toca, onde seria feito o Réveillon, todos tinham ajudado na preparação da festa. A Srª Weasley passou a tarde toda na cozinha, preparando deliciosas comidas.

Os mais novos limparam e arrumaram a casa, enquanto os mais velhos faziam as ultimas compras do ano. Todo aquele trabalho demorou até à hora de jantar. Depois foi só tomar banho e se vestirem a rigor, os homens de paletó e as mulheres de vestido, ou roupas belas e confortáveis.

Os primeiros convidados a chegarem foram Scorpius e seu pai. Teddy e Victoire foram os seguintes e, finalmente, Lysander e Lorcan, com Luna e Rolf, acompanhados por uma garota ruiva, amiga da família.

Todos se cumprimentaram e James ficou olhando a garota, de nome Carrie Fisher, por muito tempo. Entraram na sala e se sentaram na enorme mesa, que estava recheada com as mais deliciosas comidas, como leitão assado com arroz, peru assado com batatas, brownies de chocolate, pannetones, bolos de chocolate, biscoitos de gengibre, e bebidas, desde uísque de fogo, cerveja de manteiga, coca cola, champanhe e variados sucos.

Entre conversas e risadas, comeram até se fartarem. Estava tudo delicioso. Depois, ajudaram a retirar os pratos da mesa. James, com a ajuda de Teddy e Lorcan, colocou no jardim colunas e rádio.

Estavam pensando dançar um pouco, uma forma de eliminar todo aquele excesso de comida que ingeriram.

Começaram por colocar músicas energéticas. A Srª Weasley resmungou, querendo sua cantora preferida, mas seu marido a puxou para ele e começaram a dançar.

Todos os imitaram. Enquanto a loiça se lavava sozinha, se divertiam, dançando de tudo um pouco. Lily ensinou como se dançava Kuduro, onde tinha aprendido graças a uns vídeos Muggles. Vic e Teddy deslumbraram todo o mundo com Kizomba. Cada um deles sabia um tipo de dança diferente e ensinaram. De vez em quando, paravam para beber e descansar um pouco.

Estava uma noite fria de inverno, a neve cobria a terra e o vento batia nas árvores nuas de folhas, mas nenhum deles se importou. Toda aquela atividade fazia com que o frio fosse esquecido.

Lily colocou uma música romântica e se juntou a Hugo, começando a dançar. James dançou com Carrie, Rolf com Luna, George e Angelina, Ron com Hermione, Harry com Ginny

Fleur com Bill, Teddy com Victoire, Percy com Audrey, Molly com Arthur, Lucy com Fred II, Molly II com Lorcan e Lucy com Lysander.

Scorpius olhou para Albus e teve a súbita coragem de pedir para dançar com ele. Estava se aproximando, quando Rose se atirou aos braços de seu primo, que a fitou, espantado, e começaram a dançar.

Desviou de imediato o olhar e, frustrado, se dirigiu para casa. Percebeu que seu pai conversava animadamente com Charlie Weasley e Entrou repentinamente na sala. Estava furioso com Rose, ela tinha roubado seu lugar. Era ele que deveria estar dançando com Albus, não ela. Sentiu alguém colocando uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para trás, vendo Lily, com uma expressão preocupada. Era impossível pensar que aquela menina, de traços infantis, se tivesse tornando uma bela mulher. Ela usava o cabelo trançado, no rosto uma maquiagem suave e usava uma blusa vermelha, de decote em "v", sobressaindo suas delicadas curvas, umas calças pretas, justas ao corpo e uns sapatos de salto da mesma cor.

– Tudo bem, Scorp? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

– Sim. – Respondeu ele – Tudo ótimo.

– Você parece triste. – Comentou ela – Quer conversar?

– Não quero incomodar. – Disse ele, desviando o olhar para a mesa. Pegou em um copo de coca cola com limão e bebeu um pouco. Hugo se aproximou deles e abraçou a prima carinhosamente, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Lily olhou para e ele e sorriu, seu sorriso era belo e carinhoso, cheio de amor. Hugo sorriu de volta e Scorpius sentiu seus sentimentos que eles transmitiam. Se afastou lentamente, dizendo:

– Estou bem, Lily, sério. – Falou ele – Fique com Hugo e se divirta.

Sem lhe dar chance para ripostar, se afastou do casal, entrando na cozinha. Hugo e Lily o observaram, preocupados, mas percebendo que ele queria ficar sozinho, saíram da casa.

Cruzou os braços em frente de seu peito, não queria sair. Não queria ver Albus dançando com Rose, era ele que devia estar nos braços dele, não ela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando ignorar as vozes alegres e a música que vinham do jardim. Apertou o longo casaco contra si, um frio invulgar percorrendo seu corpo, e sentiu os fios de cabelo platinados acariciando seu rosto.

Ficou algum tempo observando o céu, através da janela da cozinha, desejando ter coragem para se declarar a Albus. Uma estrela era a única que se via naquele mar de escuridão. Gritos animados ecoaram do lado de fora e ele, curioso, decidiu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Saiu da casa, com meio copo cheio, e viu que eles formavam uma roda no centro do jardim, e conversavam, felizes.

Se aproximou e viu que Rose estava empoleirada no ombro de Albus. Teve a vontade súbita de a afastar dele, mas se controlou.

– Onde você estava? – Perguntou Albus, quando percebeu sua presença. Alguns fios negros lhe caíam pelo rosto ruborizado e sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante.

– Fui dar um passeio. – Respondeu ele, friamente, e Albus franziu o sobrolho, ao perceber seu corpo tenso.

– Está tudo bem, Scorp?

– Claro, Al! - Falou ele, com raiva contida – Por que não estaria?

– Você está tenso. – Comentou seu amigo, preocupado – Que aconteceu?

– Nada. – Disse, e terminou de beber. Estava se afastando, quando Albus agarrou sua mão e se olharam nos olhos. Havia a sensação no ar de que o tempo tinha parado. Se observavam minuciosamente, atentos a cada movimento do outro.

Escutaram gritos e se viraram, vendo as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro. Delicados copos de vidro saíram da casa, em um suporte, em direção a eles. Todos pegaram em um e Scorpius pousou o copo de coca cola. James, com a varinha, baixou o som da música e Rose gritou, excitada:

– Está chegando! – Todos começaram a contagem regressiva:

– 10!

– 9! – Scorpius percebeu os toques sutis que Lily e Hugo davam. Seu pai e Charlie se tinham levantado e estavam ao lado dele.

– 8! – Lorcan e Lysander se afastaram, ao mesmo tempo que Rose se colocava ao lado de Albus, com um sorriso contagiante. James estava abraçado a Carrie e conversavam em voz baixa.

– 7! – Scorpius suspirou, pensando na primeira coisa que iria fazer quando começasse o novo ano. Ginny sorria para Harry, que retribuía seu gesto. Fleur sorria largamente e Bill sorria com a animação de sua mulher. George sussurrava no ouvido de Angelina, que ria em voz baixa.

– 6! – Albus sorriu para ele, e teve e a certeza. Ele o iria beijar.

– 5! – Lily e Hugo se abraçaram, seus olhares transmitindo uma enorme variedade de emoções. Charlie estava ao lado de seus pais, abraçado a sua mãe. Percy e Audrey estavam um pouco mais afastados dos pais, seus olhares se cruzavam apaixonadamente.

– 4! – James deu um olhar de aviso a Fred II, que acenou com a cabeça, imperceptivelmente.

– 3! – Os gritos ficaram cada vez mais altos. Rolf e Luna, com suas vestes coloridas, se aproximaram de seus amigos, ansiosos que o ano novo chegasse.

– 2! – Se juntaram mais e ergueram os copos, com sorrisos alargados nos rostos e desejos para pedir.

– 1! – Os copos embateram uns nos outros, o som sendo abafado pelas vozes. Se escutaram gritos e muitos berraram, eufóricos:

– Feliz Ano Novo! – James e Fred Weasley colocaram fogos de artifício, cores belas percorrendo o céu. Vozes espantadas ecoaram na noite e Scorpius olhou para Albus. Estava pronto para se declarar, quando Rose se atirou para os braços de seu primo e o beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios. Uma dor cruciante atingiu seu peito. Teddy e Victoire se beijaram, enquanto Lysander e Lorcan se abraçavam. James beijava Carrie, suas mãos percorrendo sensualmente cada pedaço do corpo dela. Os adultos também se beijavam, desejando um Feliz Ano Novo, cheio de amor, paz e realizações.

Lily e Hugo estavam abraçados, conversando em voz baixa, e Scorpius afastou o olhar, magoado com o que tinha visto. Não percebendo o olhar chocado de Albus, cujo olhar saltava entre ela e ele, sem nada dizer, só sabia de uma coisa. Aquela noite tinha mudado da vida de ambos. Definitivamente.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! O que acharam do beijo que Rose roubou a Albus? O que pensam que irá acontecer? Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história. Desejo a todos um Feliz 2017, com muito amor e que tudo corra pelo melhor! Bjs: D

 _ **(1) Boxing Day**_ é o termo utilizado em numerosos países  anglófonos para designar um tradicional feriado secular comemorado no dia seguinte do dia de Natal, geralmente o 26 de dezembro.


	4. Chapter 4 - S Valentim

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e, obrigada pelos comentários. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **S. Valentim**

A relação de Albus e Scorpius não tinha mudado. Continuavam amigos, embora houvesse uma certa tensão. Albus já tinha lhe perguntado o que tinha acontecido, mas ele se esquivava. Logo depois daquele beijo, Rose tinha pedido desculpas a Albus por ter sido impulsiva, não sabendo que tinha dificultado ainda mais a vida a eles.

Albus tinha ficado calado, pálido e de cenho franzido. O beijo de Rose não tinha significado nada, mas não tinha coragem de conversar com Scorpius, que agia ainda mais friamente com ele, machucando seus sentimentos.

Aquela noite tinha sido terrível para Scorpius, que tinha ficado em silêncio, com uma mistura de emoções dentro de si.

Sentia raiva por Rose ter beijado Albus, frustração por não ter conseguido revelar o que sentia mais cedo, receio de não conseguir se declarar um dia e de o perder para outra pessoa. Desejo de o agarrar e o beijar. Sentia que devia estar ao lado dele, mesmo estando machucado.

No dia seguinte, decidiram ir ao Mundo Muggle, para uma pista de gelo e se divertiram imenso, esquecendo, por uns momentos, o beijo roubado. Mas depois, tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

Depois das festas, se dedicaram a seus empregos: Albus estava trabalhando como ajudante nas Gemialidades Weasleys, juntamente com seus tios. Ainda não sabia o que fazer da vida. Rose estava estudando leis para ser juíza no Wizengamot e Scorpius, para esquecer aquele desgosto, se dedicou ao estágio de Medibruxo que estava realizando em St. Mungus.

Um mês se passou e, naquele dia, era o dia dos namorados. Estava uma tarde agradável e casais de várias idades passeavam de mãos dadas ou abraçadas pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, se beijando de vez em quando, ou conversando.

Os lugares emblemáticos de Hogsmeade estavam lotados. O Café da Madame Puddifoot estava decorado com coraçõezinhos vermelhos, de cadeiras confortáveis e mesas redondas, com toalhas vermelhas. Música romântica ecoava pelo local lotado. O "Três Vassouras", embora não estivesse tão ricamente decorado, estava agradável para se passar aquela tarde, mas também cheio de namorados.

Scorpius e Albus saíram da loja "DedosdeMel", cada um com um pequeno saco de doces nas mãos.

Conversavam sobre a nova música das Esquisitonas, ainda considerada

a melhor banda bruxa, cujo CD sairia dentro de alguns dias. Pelo canto do olho, viu

Scorpius saboreando um delicioso pirulito, e se arrepiou ao perceber o modo como ele acariciava o doce com a ponta da língua.

Já tinham tentado muitas vezes, durante aquela tarde, entrar nos estabelecimentos, mas estavam sempre lotados. Avançaram pelo Beco Diagon-Al, em direção ao "Cabeça de Javali", e entraram no pub, que ainda era mal frequentado. Era o único sítio do Mundo Mágico sem coraçõezinhos esvoaçantes, ou músicas românticas.

Aberforth estava atrás do balcão, limpando com um pano imundo os copos, que estavam opacos e sem brilho. Sob seu olhar avaliador, os garotos se dirigiram para ele, e Albus cumprimentou:

– Boa tarde, Ab. Como vai?

– Bem. – Respondeu ele, os olhando avaliadoramente, como se perguntasse o que eles estariam fazendo ali – E vocês?

– Também. – Respondeu Scorpius, retirando o pirulito da boca e deitando fora. Pediu – Queremos dois Uísques de Fogo, por favor.

O homem se baixou e retirou detrás do balcão duas garrafas empoeiradas. Entregou a eles, que limparam o pó acumulado do vidro e abriram a tampa. Retiraram dinheiro de dentro dos bolsos e pagaram. Se afastaram do balcão e decidiram ir para o fundo do estabelecimento. Pousaram as garrafas em cima da mesa e se sentaram. Albus reparou que Scorpius trazia seu colar no pescoço. Scorpius percebeu o olhar de seu amigo e sorriu abertamente, um sorriso que dava somente a ele, e Albus se arrepiou. Eles se olharam nos olhos, que estavam brilhantes, dizendo palavras não ditas.

Eles desejavam revelar seus sentimentos um ao outro, mas não sabiam como o outro iria reagir. Scorpius tinha o rosto franzido, pensativo. Não sabia como começar uma conversa e o silêncio estava ficando incômodo.

– Scorpius, o que está acontecendo com a gente? – Perguntou Albus, de repente, o assustando. O tom de sua voz era de puro desespero – Porque você está tão frio comigo? O que eu fiz com você?

Ele observou, em choque, as lágrimas contidas nos olhos esmeraldas, vendo espelhada a dor daquela pergunta.

– Albus, – Começou, não sabendo o que dizer – Não se passa nada…

– Cala a boca, Scorp! – Interrompeu Albus, furioso, batendo com a mão na mesa e provocando um estrondo. Aberforth pousou o copo que estava limpando, e saiu sem fazer barulho, percebendo que o clima estava aquecendo. Ele não se iria meter entre uma discussão de dois jovens, embora soubesse que eles se iriam resolver.

– Desde o começo do ano que você anda esquisito comigo! – Exclamou Albus, desgostoso – Você não acha que não percebo sua tensão sempre que estamos juntos? Ou quando Rose está com a gente? E eu não percebo o que está acontecendo!

Scorpius ajeitou o casaco e a gola da camisa, nervoso. Temia a reação explosiva de Albus que, normalmente, era muito calmo. Era a primeira vez que Albus gritava com ele, e muito menos, chorava à sua frente, como estava fazendo naquele momento.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto ruborizado, os olhos esmeraldas mais brilhantes e tristes que o habitual. Ele se levantou, contornou a mesa e se ajoelhou ao lado de seu amigo. Só queria que Albus se acalmasse, que parasse de chorar. Com uma mão, que estava fria, tocou no rosto quente e limpou suas lágrimas. Para o acalmar, disse:

– Você não fez nada de errado. – Albus olhou para ele, seu rosto molhado, e de bochechas rosadas – Eu é que fiz.

– O que você…? – Começou, confuso, mas Scorpius se levantou, agarrou o rosto dele com suas mãos e o puxou contra si, o beijando apaixonadamente. Albus arregalou os olhos, chocado com o gesto dele, mas logo os fechou, aproveitando aquela sensação quente que o incendiava por dentro. O desejo de ambos sendo, finalmente, realizado. Estavam se beijando.

Os lábios de Scorpius tocavam delicadamente nos lábios de Albus, sentindo sua maciez, e se deliciava com cada toque. As mãos de Albus percorriam seu corpo, lhe provocando arrepios de prazer. Entrelaçou seus braços em redor do pescoço de Albus e o puxou contra si, aprofundando o beijo. Pequenos gemidos escapavam da boca de ambos. Scorpius, querendo mais contato, o puxou mais contra si, e Albus acariciou seus cabelos platinados, sentindo sua maciez. Scorpius estremeceu de prazer e, sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram.

Scorpius olhou para o rosto ruborizado e para o sorriso tímido no rosto de Albus, e sorriu de volta. Albus reparou que os cabelos platinados de Scorpius, normalmente bem alinhados, estavam desarrumados, e percebeu que ficava ainda mais belo.

– Scorpius… – Admitiu, sentindo o suor escorrendo por seu rosto, devido ao nervosismo – Você é lindo!

Ele ruborizou, sentindo satisfação pelo elogio. O rosto de Albus demonstrava todo o desejo que sentia naquele momento.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, e Albus abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer mais algumas palavras, mas não saía nenhum som. Scorpius, percebendo seu nervosismo, disse:

– Você também é. – O rosto de Albus se iluminou com um sorriso e lhe deu um selinho rápido, mas cheio de sentimentos. Quando se separaram disse, sem se conter:

– Eu te amo. – Scorpius absorveu suas palavras com uma grande alegria dentro de si, seu coração batia descompassadamente contra seu peito. Sorriu de volta e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo. – As mãos dos dois se tocaram, e deram um aperto forte. Scorpius, perguntou, sem se conter:

– Você quer namorar comigo? – Albus parou de sorrir e fitou-o, em choque. Só em seus sonhos mais loucos é que imaginava Scorpius lhe pedindo em namoro. Percebendo a hesitação de Albus, ficou apreensivo, não sabendo como reagir. Nem queria pensar no que faria se Albus recusasse seu pedido.

– Aceito. – Respondeu Albus, e ele respirou fundo, aliviado. Antes de o voltar a beijar, percebeu que o amava verdadeiramente, e faria de tudo para o ver feliz.

Continua….

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente eles se declararam! Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história. Bjs: D


	5. Chapter 5 - Páscoa

**Nota da Autora:** Oi!Finalmente está aqui o quinto capítulo da fanfic! Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e favoritaram minha fic e pela paciência que tiveram para esperar por esse novo capítulo! Espero que gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura! Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Páscoa**

Albus e Scorpius namoravam às escondidas, temerosos com a reação de suas famílias que, mesmo se dando bem, poderiam não gostar da ideia de serem parentes. E que a sociedade voltasse a falar mal dos Malfoys, que eram sempre considerados culpados de tudo o que acontecia de errado.

Ninguém desconfiava do relacionamento deles, pois eles evitavam se tocar em demasia, o que era desesperador para ambos. Desejavam ser como os restantes casais, demonstrar seu amor abertamente, sem serem condenados com o olhar, ou por gestos. Um dia, em meados de março, depois de saírem de seus estágios, aparataram na entrada para a vila de Godric´s Hollows e se beijaram em despedida.

Estavam se afastando, quando perceberam as presenças de Lily e Hugo, que estavam de mãos dadas e os observavam com espanto. Se afastaram um do outro rapidamente, assustados, percebendo que tinham sido flagrados. A ruiva deixou a mão de Hugo e correu até eles, os abraçando entusiasticamente, feliz por eles. Ficaram aliviados ao perceber que Lily os apoiava.

Ela, para espanto dos dois, lhes revelou que namorava Hugo e ambos prometeram guardar segredo sobre os relacionamentos de ambos.

Scorpius descobriu, mais tarde, que Rose estava namorando um colega do Ministério, um Ravenclaw que tinha a mesma idade que a deles, e ficou aliviado por saber. Significava que ela se tinha esquecido de Albus e que tinha conhecido outra pessoa. Eles realizaram provas para os empregos que desejavam, Scorpius queria ser um Medibruxo e Albus um Auror, uma carreira que sonhavam desde crianças.

Estavam juntando dinheiro para um dia comprarem uma casa e morarem juntos. Com os salários que ambos ganhavam, conseguiriam comprar uma habitação na zona de Hogsmeade, ou até no Mundo Muggle.

Uma bela tarde de sábado Albus e seu namorado, juntamente com as famílias Potter e Weasley, foram assistir a um jogo de Quidditch de James, que era seeker do _Caerphilly Catapults_ , do País de Gales, um dos melhores times dos ultimos tempos, devido ao seu grande desempenho, e ficaram chocados ao descobrirem que ele tinha um relacionamento com Carrie, a amiga dos Scamander. Para alívio de todos, o namoro parecia sério, o que significava que James estava estabilizando. Talvez ele entrasse na linha e não trouxesse de duas em duas semanas, garotas à Mansão Potter, que só queriam uns minutos de fama devido a seu nome.

Estava uma bela tarde de Páscoa e todos estavam reunidos na Toca. Havia uma enorme mesa no jardim, com os mais variados doces, desde ovos de chocolate, amêndoas, biscoitos de chocolate, pudins de Yorkshire, que todos adoravam, tal como tartes e tortas de vários sabores. Garrafas de suco de laranja, pêssego, tal como cerveja de manteiga e uísque de fogo, tal como outras bebidas frescas.

Estavam sentados em redor dela e conversavam animadamente, enquanto se deliciavam com essas iguarias. Albus e Scorpius estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e conversavam em voz baixa sobre o que iriam fazer do dia seguinte. Estavam pensando ir ao cinema, só precisavam de saber os filmes que estavam em exibição. Teddy e Victoire estavam abraçados e conversavam com os mais velhos, enquanto Carrie conversava com James, que escutava atentamente. De repente, ele se ergueu e perguntou:

– Quem quer jogar Quidditch?

– Eu! – Gritaram várias pessoas. Hugo e se levantou, pegando na mão de Lily e avançaram até ao campo. Rose seguiu seu irmão, tal como os primos Molly, Roxanne e Fred.

Harry convocou as vassouras e os materiais necessários e se prepararam para o jogo. Com a ajuda dos mais velhos, improvisaram um campo. Se colocaram nas vassouras e impulsionaram seus corpos para a frente. Levantaram voo e James disse, seriamente:

– Dessa vez, sou o capitão. Eu vou ficar com Rose, Hugo Lily e Malfoy.

– Da outra vez foi Albus. – Recordou Teddy, se lembrando do ultimo jogo que realizaram, no verão passado – Dessa vez sou eu.

E continuou, em tom de brincadeira:

– E eu tenho de ficar com os restantes. – Escutaram risadas, enquanto Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam, tristes, mas se colocaram em seus postos. Fred e Molly manejavam ameaçadoramente seus bastões, copiando Rose e Lily, e Scorpius foi proteger os aros, tal como Hugo. Albus suspirou e Lily voou para seu lado, sussurrando:

– _Não fique triste. O jogo acabará depressa e vocês poderão ficar juntos._

– _Obrigado. –_ Agradeceu ele, pelas palavras de conforto. Lily tinha razão, James era tão fanático pelo pomo, que o encontraria rapidamente. Apertou delicadamente o ombro da irmã e ela sorriu. Lily voltou para seu lugar, enquanto James contava:

– Três, dois, um. Partida! – O jogo iniciou. Albus observou seu namorado do outro lado do campo. Seu cabelo loiro esvoaçava sensualmente por seu rosto enquanto voava, suas feições sérias e decididas. Voltou sua atenção para o pomo de ouro, o objeto que garantiria sua vitória, ou derrota. Ele não gostava de ser Seeker mas, tal como seu pai e seu avô, tinha uma habilidade especial. Com o olhar, procurava pelo pomo. Os mais velhos continuavam sentados e observavam interessadamente o jogo.

Os Beaters de ambos os times estavam um pouco distantes dos Keepers, e afastavam energeticamente as bludgers para o campo adversário.

Os Keepers estavam voando à frente dos aros, impedindo a entrada das bludgers. Sobrevoou o campo, atento a seu redor. Precisava de apanhar o pomo, senão James iria se gabar o resto da tarde. E ele não queria escutar seu irmão. Várias vezes, sua parte do campo tinha ficado em perigo e sentia a necessidade de encontrar rapidamente a bolinha dourada. De vez em quando, se escutavam resmungos: o time adversário tinha marcado gol.

James já tinha entrado em modo competitivo: sobrevoava rapidamente o campo, procurando atentamente o pomo, mas não conseguia encontrar. Mexia rapidamente em seu cabelo, frustrado, seu olhar perscrutando cada centímetro daquele lugar. Albus observou seu namorado, que defendia mais uma vez. Seu cabelo brilhava à luz do sol e pequenas asas sobrevoavam em redor de sua cabeça. Franziu o sobrolho, confuso, antes de perceber que era o pomo. Impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, ultrapassando seu irmão, e ergueu seu braço. À velocidade de um raio, sobrevoou o campo e, antes de pegar a bolinha dourada, viu a expressão assustada de Scorpius, que mais parecia um borrão.

Scorpius só teve tempo de se baixar antes de ver um vulto negro passando por ele. Quando olhou para trás, viu Albus com seu braço direito erguido, com o pomo na mão. Gritos de alegria ecoaram atrás dele e viu Lily, Fred e Molly voando até ele e o abraçando com força. Seu namorado sorriu, feliz pela vitória. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ele sorriu, satisfeito. Às vezes, não fazia mal ser derrotado, se fosse para fazer feliz quem se ama.

Escutou os resmungos de James, que murmurava sobre "ter sido derrotado por uma criança" ou " que seus colegas diriam se soubessem", já que ele era "o melhor jogador de seu time". Desceram calmamente, todos felicitando seu namorado, até James, que já tinha deixado de lado seu mau humor. Estava orgulhoso de seu irmãozinho.

Pousaram as vassouras, e correram para os mais velhos, que jogavam Snap Explosivo. Foram felicitados pelo espetacular jogo que realizaram, enquanto entravam na Toca. Albus estava seguindo sua família, quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e seu namorado lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

– _Quer ir para debaixo daquela árvore?_ – Apontou para uma árvore próxima da casa, de belas folhas verdes.

– _Tá bom._ – Sussurrou em resposta, e se afastaram dos outros. Se dirigiram para a árvore e se sentaram na grama verde e brilhante. Scorpius abraçou Albus e elogiou:

– Você jogou muito bem, Al.

– Obrigado, Scorp. – Agradeceu ele, sorrindo bobamente, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente dentro de seu peito. Ficaram os dois conversando sobre o jogo, elogiando cada movimento realizado pelo outro.

Os pássaros cantavam nos ramos, em cima de sua cabeça e uma brisa quente passava naquela tarde, o que tornava o dia ainda mais perfeito. Pequenos gnomos corriam pelo jardim, se escondendo nos buracos ou atrás das pedras, e Albus pensou que precisavam de fazer uma desgnomização.

Os dedos de Scorpius acariciavam seus cabelos negros, lhe transmitindo ao longo de seu corpo arrepios de prazer. Suspirou e se abraçou a seu namorado. Scorpius se espreguiçou e, cansados, escutando a melodia dos pássaros, acabaram adormecendo.

OoOoO

Albus se sentiu cutucado e abriu lentamente seus olhos. Olhou em redor e reparou que o céu possuía cores quentes, típicas do fim da tarde. Scorpius comentou a seu lado, sua voz rouca, de quem tinha acabado de acordar:

– A gente adormeceu. – Albus adorou o tom de sua voz, ficava mais sensual. Os cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados, seus lábios carnudos e suas bochechas rosadas. Percebendo que tinham adormecido abraçados, ruborizou e se afastou rapidamente, mas seu namorado acariciou seu rosto com as mãos quentes e lhe roubou um beijo. Sorriram apaixonadamente, quando um grito enfurecido os tirou de seus devaneios:

– Que está acontecendo aqui? - Se viraram, assustados e viram Ron, juntamente com o resto da família, observando a cena, chocados. Albus percorreu rapidamente o olhar por todos eles, parando em seu pai. Harry tinha o rosto sério, avaliava a situação. Eles se levantaram de um salto e James repetiu a pergunta de seu tio:

– Que está acontecendo aqui?

– Tinha de ser um Malfoy. – Resmungou Ron – Desflorando a inocência de meu sobrinho.

– Ron! – Exclamaram todos e Molly deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Albus e Scorpius ruborizaram de vergonha com as palavras dele. Eles nunca tentaram mais nada do que beijos e carícias.

Resmungando entredentes e ignorando os olhares furiosos de sua mãe e sua mulher, olhou para Harry e Ginny. Sua irmã olhava atentamente para os dois, e perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo vocês...estão juntos? – Albus e Scorpius hesitaram com a pergunta, mas Malfoy respondeu.

– Desde o S. Valentim, Srª Potter. – Escutaram sons escandalizados e James repetiu, em choque:

– Dois meses… – Albus e Scorpius estavam assustados. Não sabiam como acalmar seus familiares. James se recuperou do choque e rosnou:

– Porque não nos contou?

– Porque queríamos evitar escândalos como esse! – Gritou Albus e todos se calaram. Arthur olhava desconfiado para Scorpius, mas Molly tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto tentava acalmar seu marido. Ela sabia que Scorpius era diferente de seu avô, já que o conhecia há muito tempo. Bill, Charlie e Percy nada diziam, conscientes de que nada tinham a ver com aquela situação. Só se meteriam quando os ânimos se exaltassem. George estava ao lado de Ron e conspiravam entre eles. Hermione tinha o rosto sério, pensativo, e sua filha Rose estava envergonhada, se lembrando do beijo que tinha dado a seu primo, percebendo que os olhares fixos, as reações quando o outro fazia alguma coisa, era porque estavam apaixonados. Os mais novos observavam a cena, cautelosos. Teddy comentou, interrompendo aquele silêncio incômodo:

– Não vejo nenhum problema em eles namorarem.

– É verdade. – Apoiou Victoire – Se eles se amam, ninguém tem que se colocar entre eles.

Sua voz ecoou nos ouvidos de todos. Alguns concordaram com ela, mas outros não.

– Vic tem razão. – Falou Ginny, e todos a observaram – Meu filho fica com quem ele se sentir bem, com quem ele é feliz.

– Mas, Ginny! - Exclamou Ron, sentindo suas orelhas quentes. Estava furioso com o desplante da doninha júnior. – Você não vai permitir um absurdo desses! Albus e Malfoy? Pelo amor de Merlin!

– É verdade. - Concordou Fred – Eles...

– Parem de chateá-los! - Exclamou Lily, furiosa – Albus e Scorpius tem o direito de podem fazer o que bem entenderem e ninguém tem nada a ver com suas vidas!

Hugo abraçou sua namorada, que tinha o rosto ruborizado de raiva e tentava acalmá-la.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Não se chateie.

– Querida? - Perguntou James, em choque – Vocês também estão juntos?

Molly e Arthur observavam a cena em choque. Descobrirem no mesmo dia, ao mesmo tempo, que seus netos namoravam, era demais para eles. Arthur resmungou algo sobre "serem muito jovens", mas Molly lhe deitou um olhar penetrante, o mantendo calado.

– Algum problema? - Perguntou a ruiva, ironicamente.

– Você é muito nova para namorar! - Exclamou James, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Tenho quinze anos! - Gritou ela, e muitos estremeceram com o tom de sua voz, muito parecido com o de Ginny, quando ela estava zangada – Tenho todo o direito de ficar com quem eu quero! E você não tem moral para dizer o que tenho de fazer, já que começou a namorar com treze anos!

– Parem imediatamente! - Ordenou Ginny, e todos se calaram. Os mais velhos estavam em choque. Descobrirem naquela maneira o relacionamento deles estava sendo excessivo para aquele dia. Harry era o único que ainda não tinha dito uma palavra. Todos os outros já tinham dado suas opiniões, mesmo em voz baixa. Ginny falou, determinante:

– Meu filho já é um homem e sabe o que fazer de sua vida. - Olhou fixamente para todos – E, se alguém o machucar, terá de se ver comigo.

Deitou um olhar penetrante a Scorpius, que estremeceu de medo, percebendo a mensagem. Se ele machucasse seu menino, teria de levar com todos eles. E não seria nada bonito.

– Você não vai falar nada, Harry? – Perguntou Ron, curioso, se virando para o amigo de longa data.

– _Ron…_ – Sussurrou Hermione, em tom de aviso, para que ele não se metesse na vida de seu sobrinho. Harry observava com seus olhos esmeralda toda a situação. Respirou fundo, e falou:

– Meu filho já é crescido o suficiente para lidar com sentimentos, E se ele ama Scorpius, não vejo problema nenhum. – E, com essas palavras, se afastou. Ron correu atrás dele, pronto para ripostar. Os mais velhos os seguiram. James lançou um olhar mortal a Scorpius, que engoliu em seco. Lily e Hugo sorriram para eles, confiantes e Rose acenou para eles. Teddy abraçou sua mulher e disse, antes de se afastar:

– Tudo ficará bem, não se preocupe. – Os primos de Albus disseram algumas palavras reconfortantes e se dirigiram para a Toca. Quando se viram sozinhos, os dois garotos respiraram fundo, aliviados. Tinha sido um confronto intenso, mas não muito ruim. Scorpius olhou para seu namorado e disse, inocentemente, embora seu coração batesse descompassadamente contra seu peito:

– Feliz Páscoa. – Albus gargalhou em resposta, sentindo o estresse se dissipando aos poucos.

Eles não sabiam o que iria acontecer dali para a frente, mas sabiam que iriam lutar pelo amor deles. E não importava o que os outros diriam ou fariam. O que importava era eles, e mais ninguém. Tinham confiança de que tudo correria bem.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Que acharam do jogo? E da reação da família ao saber do relacionamento deles? Por favor, me contem, estou supercuriosa para saber! Não sei quando poderei postar o epílogo. É verdade, a fic já está terminando. Mas tentarei postar o mais brevemente possível. Tenham todos uma Páscoa Feliz! Bjs :D


	6. Epílogo

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aquiestá o ultimo capitulo da fanfic. O mais esperado por vocês, né? Espero que gostem e que deem suas opiniões. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a história. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Epílogo**

Seis meses se passaram desde a descoberta do namoro dos irmãos Potter. Tinha sido um choque para todos, mas conseguiram recuperar a razão e deixar os casais sossegados. Mas antes, exigiram saber como tudo tinha começado, e eles explicaram. Albus ficou em choque ao saber que sua irmã tinha começado seu namoro dois meses antes que ele. Tinha sido em Hogwarts, eles estavam passeando pelo jardim, e Hugo tinha se declarado a ela. Lily não explicou com detalhes, mas pareceu que eles se gostavam há muito tempo, mas estavam guardando seus sentimentos.

A sociedade não demorou muito para descobrir, devido às notícias publicadas pelo Profeta Diário. Como o jornal tinha descoberto, ninguém sabia. Sempre descobriam esses assuntos, e não devia ser de uma forma legal.

Albus e Scorpius eram ridicularizados pelas ruas do Mundo Mágico, só porque tinham escolhido amar alguém do mesmo sexo. Eles escutavam as pessoas falando mal deles pelas costas, e eram sempre olhados de lado. Os Bruxos sempre se consideravam superiores aos Muggles, mais avançados, mais inteligentes mas, naquele caso, estavam agindo exatamente igual a eles.

Ambas as famílias aceitaram, aos poucos, o namoro. Harry era o que mais apoiava, já que sabia o que ser tema de conversa de todo o mundo, pelos mais variados motivos. Dizia que eles é que eram importantes e nada mais interessava, como ninguém tinha nada a ver com suas vidas. Ron, por fim, teve de dar o braço a torcer quando percebeu que Draco Malfoy não se importava com o relacionamento deles, só com a felicidade de Scorpius.

Dois meses antes do Halloween, começaram por procurar uma casa no Mundo Muggle, queriam se afastar das conversas maldosas. Encontraram uma pequena Mansão em um bairro sossegado e longe de presenças e olhares indesejados. Trocando suas poupanças no banco de Gringotts para dinheiro Muggle, compraram-na. Limparam-na, com a ajuda de Ginny e Molly, e decoraram com o gosto de cada um, em tons prateados e verdes escuros e brilhantes.

A casa tinha chão de madeira brilhante e paredes brancas. No andar superior havia dois quartos: transformaram o menor em quarto de hóspedes, e o outro ficou para eles. O quarto do casal tinha uma cama king size, com travesseiros e lençóis negros. Ao lado estavam dois criados mudos, cinzentos, que tinham dois candeeiros. O armário era grande o suficiente para caberem as roupas dos dois e tinham um espelho afixado na parede.

Dois banheiros espaçosos, com um espelho que ocupava metade da parede, de cor branca. O chão era da mesma cor. Um armário bege estava fixo à parede, onde poderiam colocar os produtos de higiene, por baixo do lavatório quadrado e, ao lado, estava a sanita. As banheiras eram espaçosas, o chão era branco e as paredes da mesma cor.

Havia também um gabinete, com uma escrivaninha, cadeiras e estantes com livros. Era um local de trabalho e de lazer, caso quisessem somente ler.

No andar inferior, a cozinha era pequena, de móveis negros e chão branco, com uma mesa para duas pessoas, enquanto a sala era espaçosa e estava dividida em sala de jantar, com uma grande mesa e cadeiras castanhas claras. Na parede estava um quadro decorativo, em tons claros, sobre a natureza. Na sala de estar tinham em uma pequena estante um rádio com alguns cd´s e uma televisão, com filmes. Também havia um sofá cinzento com almofadas negras e tapetes prateados.

Uma porta de vidro dava para o jardim, com belas árvores com frutos e flores delicadas, de variadas formas e cores, decoravam a grama verde e fresca. Os pássaros cantavam em seus ninhos, uma melodia suave e delicada ecoando ao longo da casa.

Quando eles se mudaram definitivamente para a Mansão, realizaram uma festa de inauguração, onde foram somente suas famílias e amigos mais chegados. Tinha sido uma noite alegre, onde conversaram muito. O jovem casal tinha cozinhado um

delicioso strogonoff , com uísque de fogo a acompanhar e petits gâteaux de sobremesa.

Eles tinham sido bastante elogiados por suas famílias, devido à casa, como também por terem lutado por seu amor. Ficaram orgulhosos por suas famílias respeitarem seus sentimentos e suas opiniões.

Se divertiram imenso, conversando sobre temas banais, comentaram as notícias e contaram anedotas. No final do jantar, jogaram snap explosivo, enquanto a loiça se lavava magicamente. Eles ganharam a partida, o que tinha espantado James, pois era ele que sempre vencia. Harry era o que estavam mais satisfeito com o relacionamento. Como pai, respeitava as decisões de seu filho e, se ele estava feliz, tudo estava bem.

Se despediram de suas famílias e subiram para seu quarto, onde tomaram um relaxante banho. Entre promessas de amor, tiveram sua primeira vez. Estavam nervosos de que corresse mal, ou que não fosse bom. Scorpius foi o mais delicado possível com Albus, o preparando cuidadosamente e o acalmando com carícias e palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido quando ele sentiu dor ao ser penetrado. Mas o resto do ato tinha sido maravilhoso, não perfeito, mas muito bom.

Eles andavam constantemente cansados e, quando iam para a cama, se deitavam e conversavam um pouco como tinha sido seu dia e adormeciam cansados.

OoOoO

Albus aparatou silenciosamente no hall de sua mansão e escutou a água correndo no andar de cima. Despiu sua capa e colocou no bengaleiro. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Reparou que a porta do banheiro estava encostada. Abriu devagar e viu Scorpius tomando uma ducha. O que os separava era o vidro opaco, que impedia a água de cair no chão.

Lentamente, despiu suas vestes e, abrindo a porta de vidro devagar, entrou no banheiro, Scorpius estava à sua frente, de costas para ele, lavando o cabelo. Sua pele pálida brilhava com a água, que escorria por seu corpo. Albus olhou para os músculos de seu namorado e para o traseiro firme e redondo. Se aproximou e entrelaçou seus braços nos quadris de seu namorado, que se assustou.

– _Boa noite, amor_. – Ronronou em seu ouvido. Com o coração aos pulos, Scorpius resmungou acusadoramente, enquanto se virava para ele.

– Você me assustou. – Albus deu um sorriso culpado ao ver a palidez acentuada no rosto de seu companheiro e estava pronto para se desculpar, quando Scorpius o abraçou pelo pescoço e o puxou contra si, o beijando apaixonadamente. Albus gemeu em resposta e o abraçou de volta. A água escorria por seus corpos, lhes transmitindo uma grande satisfação. A mão de Albus acariciava os fios platinados e molhados, de onde surgia uma suave fragrância a menta, que entrava por suas narinas.

Scorpius, querendo dar prazer a seu companheiro, lançou um feitiço não verbal e Albus sentiu seus olhos sendo vendados e suas mãos presas com um longo pano negro. Seu coração disparou de expectativa, nunca tinham tido esse tipo de brincadeiras. Normalmente faziam amor no quarto utilizando, algumas vezes, velas e já tinham tido relações no banheiro como em outros locais da Mansão, mas nunca tinham utilizado vendas, nem amarras. Só algumas poções lubrificantes com sabores para ajudar no ato, nada mais. Deu um selinho nos lábios de seu companheiro, cheio de desejo. Suas mãos acariciavam, os ombros morenos, e Albus estremecia de prazer com seus toques. Descendo lentamente por seu corpo, sua língua brincou com os mamilos sensíveis, que se eriçaram. Com uma mão, tocava no peito musculado e, com a outra, acariciava o membro semi ereto. Albus soltou um grito rouco e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente. Seu membro enrijeceu nas mãos de Scorpius, que se ajoelhou, observando cada pormenor: como o pênis longo se erguia em sua direção, com algumas gotículas de esperma vazando e como cabia perfeitamente em sua mão. Seu próprio membro já demonstrava toda a excitação que sentia.

Calmamente, aproximou sua boca e o abocanhou com lentidão. Seu peito se inflou de paixão e desejo ao escutar o gemido rouco de seu companheiro. Sua língua acariciava a base, descendo aos poucos por toda a extensão. Albus pousou uma mão em seus cabelos platinados e o incitou a aumentar a velocidade, realizando movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto gemia seu nome:

– Scorpius… – Merlin! - Scorpius olhou para cima e viu o rosto de Albus contorcido pelo prazer. Os movimentos de vai em vem aumentavam cada vez mais, o corpo de seu namorado estremecia violentamente até à chegada do orgasmo. Com um grito alto, ejaculou na boca de Scorpius, que sentiu a essência descendo por sua garganta. Albus suspirou, cansado, e ele se levantou, deleitado. Desamarrou os pulos e tirou a venda de seu namorado. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam de satisfação e aproximaram seus rostos. Seus lábios se tocaram com volúpia, de olhos fechados, sentindo o prazer percorrendo seus corpos, e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Suas mãos se tocavam, sentindo a pele molhada do outro. A água limpava os resíduos do orgasmo. Suas línguas se tocavam com avidez e gemidos saíam de suas bocas. Sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram, ofegantes.

Decidiram acabar de tomar banho, para irem para o quarto. Se ensaboaram, se lavaram e desligaram a água. Pegaram nas varinhas e se limparam. Nus, saíram do banheiro e entraram no quarto. Com toques atrevidos e gemidos prazerosos, Albus conduziu seu companheiro em direção à cama. Se deitaram nos suaves lençóis, enquanto Albus acariciava o membro ereto de seu namorado, ambos ruborizados pelo prazer.

– Al, por favor! Mais! – Implorava Scorpius, seus olhos fechados e de boca entreaberta, de onde saíam longos gemidos. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas largas e Albus, que deixava os lábios carnudos e trilhava um caminho de beijos até seu pescoço. Entre carícias e suspiros, a mão de Albus desceu lentamente ao longo do peito de Scorpius, até seu membro. Com movimentos suaves de vai e vem, começou por estimular o membro semi ereto, sentindo seu namorado estremecendo debaixo de si, enquanto soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Com um feitiço não verbal, lubrificou seus dedos e acariciou a entrada de Scorpius, forçando um pouco, e escutando o gemido entrecortado de seu namorado, que sentia uma mistura de dor e prazer. Mesmo tendo uma atividade sexual regular, por vezes, sentiam um ligeiro desconforto.

Scorpius sentia o dedo de seu namorado dentro de si, estimulando cada nervo seu. Aos poucos, relaxava, somente sentindo prazer. Albus se apercebeu que o rosto de Scorpius relaxava e adicionou mais um, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– _Meu amor, estou desejoso por estar dentro de você._

– Al…oh, meu amor! – Exclamou Scorpius – Por favor, quero você! _Preciso_ de você!

Albus atacou os lábios avermelhados e inchados de seu namorado ao mesmo tempo que colocava um terceiro dedo. Queria prepará-lo bem, para não o machucar. Scorpius se remexia, impulsionando seu corpo contra os dedos estimulantes e implorava por mais. Sentindo que ele estava relaxado, retirou seus dedos e escutou um gemido de reprovação. Se colocou por cima de Scorpius e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente. Ambos gemeram de satisfação. Finalmente, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, estavam juntos, se amando. Deram um selinho e Albus iniciou estocadas lentas e ritmadas. Scorpius arranhava suas costas, movimentando seus quadris no mesmo ritmo, sentindo ondas de prazer.

Aos poucos, um rubor intenso percorreu seus rostos, gotículas de suor escorrendo por suas bochechas. O quarto, iluminado por velas que se acendiam magicamente quando um deles entrava, mostarva suas sombras nas paredes. Albus aumentou a velocidade, e Scorpius gemia cada vez mais alto, suas respirações descompassadas. O prazer era intenso, percorrendo seus corpos como ondas. Scorpius tremia, sentindo a chegada do êxtase. Albus percebendo por suas expressões, aumentou as estocadas até Scorpius arquear seu corpo, soltando um grito de júbilo. Scorpius sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente dentro de si, o prazer se desvanecendo aos poucos.

Albus ejaculou com um gemido rouco e abriu seus olhos. Respirou fundo e saiu de dentro de seu namorado, que soltou um lamento de protesto. Se deitou a seu lado e o puxou contra si, rodeando seu braço no copo dele, que o abraçou de volta. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, escutando suas respirações se acalmando lentamente. Se olharam nos olhos e Scorpius perguntou, curioso:

– Você gostou de ser vendado?

– Sim. – Admitiu Albus – Foi interessante e minhas sensações ficaram mais intensas. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido.

– E se a gente repetir uma outra vez? – Ronronou Scorpius, acariciando com um dedo o peito moreno.

– Aceitarei com todo o gosto. – Respondeu Albus com o mesmo tom de voz. Sorriram e seus rostos se aproximaram, se beijando. Seus lábios se tocavam, cheios de desejo, e suas línguas se entrelaçavam com sensualidade. Gemidos baixos saíam de suas bocas e suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos do outro. Se afastaram e Albus falou, quase sem voz:

– Eu te amo, Scorp. Te amo muito. – O peito de Scorpius se encheu de alegria e declaro, emocionado:

– E também te amo, Al. Você foi o único amigo que eu tive em Hogwarts. Sem você, teria ficado sozinho. Você me ensinou a amar, me deu segurança, carinho e me apoiou em todas minhas decisões. E não me arrependo de ter ficado com você e de ser alvo constante de críticas da sociedade. Eu te amo, Al, e ficarei com você e resto de minha vida. – E terminou, com um tom de voz esquisito – Ou até quando você me quiser.

Albus se ergueu da cama e olhou intensamente, ao dizer:

– Nunca mais fale assim, Scorp. – Sua voz tinha um toque de emoção - Você é um homem bom, um amigo fantástico e um companheiro amoroso. Nunca se menospreze e nem pense que eu irei deixar você. Por mim, ficaremos juntos até ao resto de nossas vidas.

De olhos marejados de lágrimas, se atirou para os braços de Albus e o beijou. Sentiu os braços de seu namorado rodeando seu corpo e suspirou, aliviado. Eles passaram suas vidas escondendo seus sentimentos e, quando se declararam, a sociedade bruxa os desprezava, mas não sua família. E, com esse apoio, iriam seguir com suas vidas, se amando para todo o sempre.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi!A fanfic terminou eespero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história, porque eu adorei escrevê-la.

E o que acharam do Epílogo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram, ao não, do fim. Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões. Gostaria de agradecer os comentários todos vocês. Amei cada um deles. Estão guardados em meu coração, e desculpem a demora. Obrigada. Me despeço com muitos beijos. Até um novo projeto. 


End file.
